


The one that could have been.

by Oriesheppard21



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 4th year au, Bottom Harry, First Love, M/M, Multi, Sassy Harry, Teasing, Top Cedric Diggory, Voldemort is dead, lily and James live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriesheppard21/pseuds/Oriesheppard21
Summary: Voldemort was defeated when he tried to kill the Potters because he violated the deepest laws of Magic and Love defeated him. This is the story of how Harry grew up happy with a family and fell in love with an handsome boy. ****The rating is E for later chapters, this is a love story first and foremost, not sex happens when you’re in love and it’ll happen before Halloween in the story. The sex will be, hopefully, worth the wait if that’s why you’re reading, but I refuse to just include smut for smuts sake, those stories are fun, I won’t say I don’t read them, but this isn’t that kind of story, I’m working on a Jeddy fic that is like that but it’s on the back burner because I’m kinda loving this story right now****





	1. Chapter 1

Voldemort died for good the night he tried to murder Harry Potter. Magic is a complex and mysterious thing, the night Voldemort showed up to kill Harry, He was in such a rush he set off the wards giving James and Lily enough time to gather their wands and seal themselves in their sons room. Voldemort had thought to block exit from any magical means, apparition, floo, or portkey. James and Lily accepted they were going to die, but they refused to accept that Harry would be harmed. 

The two parents locked arms, prayed to merlin, god, Mother Nature, and magic itself (not that they were religious, most witches and wizards aren’t) but to protect Harry, whom their love for was so strong they’d have prayed to a rock of it would help. 

Ancient wizards new magic was semi sentient, but they knowledge had be lost through the millennia. 

Voldemort scream for them to step aside, the elder Potter’s life didn’t mean a thing to him but he’d promised a loyal servant to save this mudblood he desired for some reason since he a good lord rewards those that have earned it.

If Voldemort understood Love he’d have felt the magic of it in the room, the true love between Lily and James. The love they felt for their son. But what Voldemort doesn’t value he doesn’t care to learn about or understand, besides eliminating the entire family made more sense. 

He raised his wand to Lily to cast Severus’s curse, sectumsempra with enough power to scar her for life even if he summoned Severus here with enough time to save her from bleeding out, that’d teach Severus to love a mudblood. But James jumped in front and took then curse for her.

Lily was momentarily frozen in fear, heartbreak, and shock, but she couldn’t even look at James yes, there was still Harry to protect, she scooped him up in her arms ready to flee, she knew the wards had been tripped, she couldn’t kill the Dark Lord or even fight him with Harry in her arms. 

Voldemort laughed, high, clear and cold. Aimed his wand at this stupid mudblood and her half blood brat, he knew he could kill them both at the same time with his killing curse, only Gellert Grindelwald had had this power, to kill more than one at a time with this unforgivable.

But magic itself was paying attention, it was already furious with Voldemort for messing with the laws of magic and creating Horcruxs.

When Voldemort said those words the curse rebounded but time seemed to slow, in his mind he could see all his horcruxs warp, twist and die, and man who never accepted that he could did had 2 second to realize SOMETHING happened that he didn’t understand before his curse killed Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle for good.

Lily was frozen in shock just for a few seconds, before she leapt it to action. She knew the curse used in her dying husband, Snape had been like her brother til she got together with James so she knew what to do. Summoning dittany and murmuring the incantation so seal James bleeding wounds to worked feeling the magic pulse though her til James was unconscious, but healed. 

Transfiguring a diaper into a tarp she covered Voldemort’s lifeless body, and sent her patrons to Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey and Frank and Alice. They had to be alerted at once and she needed Poppy to make sure James would be fine.

Once the order members arrived, Lily had lifted the fidelius charm, she explained everything. Dumbledore, as always had answerers but Lily had to be assumed by Poppy that James would be fine, maybe minor chest scars but Lily’s fast acting meant there would be few and hard to see. 

Dumbledore explained that Love was the most ancient, complex and mysterious form of magic and the Potters Love for each other obviously awoken that magic, he explained about horcruxs but that obviously magic itself had destroyed them.

And The Potters became known as the family who lived, famous for freeing the wizarding world Voldemort.

His supporters were rounded up and sent to Azkaban, Pettigrew included. And the wizarding world celebrated their freedom from fear, and the Potters who saved them all. Not everyone gets a happy ending though, unfortunately Alice and Frank lost their minds when vengeful Death Eaters attacked them, Magic can only intervene so much after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Many years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Master Harry wake up now, is Masters birthday and Mistress Lily is almost finished cooking breakfast” Oakey, the Potter house elf squeaked out, while looking put out, she didn’t like that Lily always insisted cooking on special occasions, only letting Oakey help a little on those days.

Harry grumbled but woke up anyway. “Tell mum I’ll be down soon, ok? Thanks Oakey”

Oakey smiles and disparaged with a faint pop.

Harry was 14 today, his friend and family (meaning uncles padfoof and moony, and the Weasleys) would be arriving by the time breakfast was ready and Harry needed some alone time to deal with his morning wood. Dad was probably still asleep, mum was cooking.......

Harry decided to treat himself to a good want, especially after the dream he’d had. Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff prefect, quidditch capital, handsome polite and 2 years above Harry at school and come October 4th, 3 years older, Harry had started paying a lot of attention to Cedric since the previous year, during a match theyd been racing for snitch when lightning had hit and destroyed Harry broom causing him to call hundred of feet.

Harry was sure he was going to crash into the ground til 2 strong arms caught him, if was Cedric, he abandoned the snitch the save Harry. The match was rescheduled but Harry didn’t care, he’d realized that year he was gay, and in that moment realized he had a massive crush of Cedric “to handsome to ever want him” Diggory. Cedric insisted on carrying Harry to the hospital wing staying until he knew Harry was ok. Giving Harry hope however slim.

So here he was on his birthday, named on his bed, hand fisting his cock, 2 lubed fingers inside him thinking about his dream of Cedric fucking him in the quidditch showers, he came hard morning Cedric’s name just as his Uncle Sirius when had no respect for privacy barged into Harry’s room to wish him a happy birthday.

Beet red Harry grabbed for his sheets to cover himself as Sirius let out his bark like laugh and said “When you’re done giving yourself your present breakfast is ready and your actual birthday presents are ready to be opened. Be glad I came to tell you instead of Hermione by the way” with that Sirius left the room laughing all the way down from Harry large attic bedroom.

“Oh god that didn’t just happen” Harry groaned into the pillow he was covering his face with, he was glad Hermione, one of his best friends hadn’t witnessed that scene, she was staying with the Potters until the World Cup they were all going to. The Weasleys got tickets because a favor Mr. Weasley did for Mr Bagman. The Potters, and Uncles Remus and Sirius were the personal guests of Minister for Magic Amelia Bones, and Hermione was coming because both groups made sure to there was a ticket for her. 

Harry got up and looked out his window, after what happened in Godrics Hollow all those years ago his parents left, and settled near the outskirts Ottery St. Catchpole. James decided the Potter fortune (which couldn’t be soent in 5 lifetimes of James tried) should be put to good use and built Lily her dream house instead of the small cottage that appeal so much when they were young. At the time they though they might have more kids but Lily was never able to conceive again, which was fine they had Harry, that’s all that mattered to them. The House was large without being gaudy, 3 stories if you counted the attic which was the size of the entire house like most attics with high ceilings, basically every teenage boys dream. 

Harry sighed and went into his bathroom, looking in the mirror, he’d FINALLY talked his dad into letting him get contacts, his mom thankfully helped argue with him, being muggleborn made her more sensible about those things. 

Finally he stepped into the shower, burned with embarrassment again as he washed off the dried cum on him.

Putting on a pair of dark blue jeans and a wife beater knowing he’d be out in the July heat, he padded barefoot downstairs only putting enough effort into his hair to make it messy instead of a rats nest.

“HARRY!” Sirius yelled as Harry walked into a full dining room of his parents, Remus of course as Sirius’s husband and Harry’s de-facto 2nd godfather, all the Weasleys, Luna Lovegood, the Longbottoms (Alice was his godmother) and Hermione. “Finish up your shower? Scrubbed and polished all the nooks and crannys?” 

Harry threw Sirius a evil look, Remus looked amused, James, who Harry assumed had been told by Sirius, along with Remus, what he’d walked in on, was trying not to laugh at his sons beet red face. Most everyone else just assumed that Harry was surprised by his birthday breakfast surprise and noticed nothing.

“You ok sweetheart?” Lily murmured to Harry and she walked him into the room to his seat. All Harry could do was nod. Then he whispered “Mum I need to talk to you dad. SOON”

Lily subtly nodded at her son and gave him a kind smile. Then served breakfast which went perfectly, as well as the opening of presents.

The afternoon passed with everyone playing quidditch in the back yard, til everyone was to tired to play anymore then everyone slowly made their way home. Wishing Harry a Happy Birthday once more before they left.

There was one awkward moment when Ginny asked for a private word with Harry and he had to dodge her as she tried to kiss him on the lips. “Ginny what are you doing?!”

“Geez Harry it’s called kissing are you 14 or 4?!” Ginny asked with a look of hurt and anger in her eye. “I’m not going to wait forever for you to grow up you know”

Harry had never understood why Ginny has such a crush on him, he showed no interest besides friendship and now he was angry “Good maybe you’ll grow up and realize it’s not kissing I’m opposed to”

With that tears filled her eyes and she stormed out after her family.

“That went well” Sirius said from the doorway with a smirk.

“Ugh how long were you watching Siri?” Harry asked not knowing if he wanted the answer. 

“Pretty much the whole time, Lily said you needed to speak with her and James, can me and Moony stay or is it a family talk”

“You guys are family so you might as well stay” Harry decided, it would be one less confession to make anyway.

“Well pronglet, they’re all waiting in the kitchen for you” Sirius said before going to the kitchen to wait himself.

Harry took a moment to gather himself, it wasn’t so bad, different sexualities in the wizarding world was just accepted, he didn’t know why he was nervous, Remus and Sirius has been together as long as his parents. Gathering his courage he walked into the kitchen.

Facing his parents and uncles he suddenly wasn’t sure what to say “Umm so the thing is....... he’s the thing..... it’s like this.... ummm”

“Son” James said, take a breath and just tell us, whatever it is can’t be that bad.

“I’m gay, I’ve known since last year, but I’m still me” he said this last part almost as a plea as he started crying.

“Oh sweetheart did you think that would bother us?” his mother asked and she got up to wrap her arms around him. His father joined the hug as well “Harry you’re my son and I love you and I don’t care if who you’re attracted to, that’s just who you are son”

Harry didn’t realize how much he needed to hear these words, he looked up to see Padfoot and Moony smiling at him and he knew it’d all be ok.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Setting our for the World Cup~~~~

“HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU DONT GET OUT OF BED YOU CAN MISS THE WORLD CUP I WONT ASK AGAIN” Lily yelled up the stairs. 

Groaning Harry got up, thankfully they lived a 10 minute walk to then portkey location, he knew the Weasleys and Hermione has had to wake up earlier, so he was lucky in that. Harry dressed very carefully that day, he wanted to look good, they’d be in the ministers box, the winning team and losing team would be entering it after the match and Harry had a crush on more than one of the players.

He put on pair of black jeans that made him look taller, and made his arse look quite nice, he’d long ago accepted he’d always be short, and a dark green sleeveless vneck tank top that made his eyes pop, his tan look rich and showed off what playing quidditch since he could walk had done to his toned body. 

If Lily or James thought anything of his outfit they didn’t comment, but Harry thought he saw James give him a knowing smirk. They set off to catch the portkey. Getting there before anyone else, the Weasleys always just arrived on time for anything.

“Son help me start looking for what it could be, Lils hun could you watch for the Weasleys and Amos?” James asked his wife.

Unluckily for Harry he’d been taking a deep gulp from his water bottle and almost choked swallowing when he heard this name. “Amos, as in Amos Diggory?!” Harry asked, cringing as his voice went up and octave.

“What’s wrong with Amos? He’s a nice man, I have tea with Lucille his wife once or twice a month” Lily said.

“N-no-nothing, just surprised” Harry said turning tomato red then rushing to look for the portkey.

“That was odd” Lily said to James, he nodded staring at his son. The Weasleys and Diggorys arrived around the same time, Amos found the portkey on his way up then Hill.

Cedric, handsome golden haired, tall athletic and popular, also openly gay, couldn’t take his eyes off Harry Potter, the boy had been cute last year, when he’d saved him he developed a small crush, the crush was no longer small, nor was the cock slowly growing in his pants as he stared at Harry as the adults made small talk and most the teens talked about the Cup. Harry was oddly silent, he no longer wore his glasses, which made his already beautiful eyes something that should be made illegal they were so captivating, his arms, toned not muscular, thankfully, Cedric liked fit guys but a slim fit and boy was Harry fit, in his tank top showing off his tan in that color, his arse had changed since last year, it was the cutest bubble butt Cedric had ever seen, damn he had it bad for Potter, and Potter kept giving him odd looks. 

Amos announced they had about 2 minutes so everyone gathered around the old boot, to get a finger in it, Cedric made sure he was next to Harry.

“Hey Harry, have a good summer so far?” Cedric asked, as Harry blushed a deep red.

Ohhhhh Cedric though smiling to himself, is Harry into to me, this made an already exciting day and trip even more so. Cedric couldn’t stop staring at Harry as his father started counting down at the 30 second mark.

Harry could feel Cedric’s eyes on him, it was very distracting, he really didn’t need that now. Harry was horribly clumsy, it didn’t matter if was floo or a portkey he always fell, well he fell a lot anyway. But still he didn’t want to embarrass himself in from of Cedric effing Diggory.

The portkey turned bright blue and the group of wizards vanished.

As usual Harry slammed to the ground, only his Father, Arthur Amos and Cedric stayed on their feet.

Being a gentleman, and wanting to talk to Harry, Cedric came over and offers him a hand up with what he knew was his best smile.

Harry turned red but grabbed Cedric’s hand, gasping when their fingers touched. It felt like a flicker of magic, like when he held his wand for the first time, he heard Cedric gasp to, but neither boy let go.

After a pause Cedric pulled Harry up, he knew Harry he’d felt that to, he’d heard of it happening when magical couple were intensely attracted to each other. He smiled despite the blush he felt, Harry did like him he was sure of it.

Harry quickly dropped Cedric’s hand to brush himself off, he felt Cedric’s reluctance to let go of his hand and couldn’t stop grinning. 

Harry and James were in the same campsite as the Diggorys, just one row over. Harry had initially be disappointed they weren’t closer to the Weasleys but that feeling went away pretty fast. James Potter wasn’t one for following the rules and he certainly wasn’t going to try putting up a magical tent by hand, he glanced around, quite practiced with getting away with mischief and with a wink to Harry he waved his wand and the tent sprung to life.

Harry loved that his dad and uncles never quite grew up, his mum did to though she faked sternness. Their tent wasn’t OVERTLY magical, but Harry didn’t think muggle tents had chimneys, but other people went way farther than them so Harry just shrugged and went to his room to put his rucksack down. He washed his face in the bathroom and decided to brush his teeth again just in case he ran into Cedric again and talked to him, he didn’t want his breath to smell. That turned into him fixing his hair and by the time he came out it was to find the 3Marauders sitting at the table smirking at him.

“What?” He asked the room at large.

Sirius spoke up first “Who’s the boy you like Harry? You dressed to impress and tried to fix your hair, not to mention the attention you were showing yourself when I came to say good morning of your birthday” Sirius laughed as his godson turned a deep shade of red.

“He liked Diggorys boy.” James said with a knowing look at his son.

“How’d you know” Harry asked worried he’d been to obvious or worse had embarrassed himself.

“Oh it was obvious from the moment he showed up this morning, for what it’s worth son, he likes you to, do we need to have “the talk” he’s a little older than you” James said grinning at his sons embarrassment.

“Oh.My.God. Dad please stop, Cedric’s not that much older and no offense but I’d rather die than talk about sex with you, I know what I need to know, I read a book” Harry said hoping that would end it.

“Harry you can’t rely on a BOOK” Sirius said.

“Oh yes he can I gave it to him last year when he came out to me” Remus said speaking up for the first time “and Cedric’s a good kid, he’s in the top of his year in my class”

“You told Moony first” Sirius and James said at almost exactly the same time.

“He’s the most adult, and he’s my teacher, and he doesn’t take the piss out like you two” Harry said slightly snappy.

James looked stricken “Harry you can tell me ANYTHING, your mother and I love you no matter what, I know I joke a lot but you do know that right son?”

“Yes dad, I love you to, Uncle Remus is just less embarrassing to talk to about this stuff” Harry assured his dad.

Just then there was a knock on the door (Harry thought muggle tents probably didn’t have doors either).

Sirius got up to answer it and walked back in looking like the cat that got the cream. “There a young man here to see you Harry” Sirius announced to the room. In a quieter voice he told his godson “He’s waiting at the door, says he wanted to know if you wanted to explore the campsite”

Harry looked at his dad for permission “Go ahead” James said grinning “Be back before it gets dark or we’ll miss the start of the game” 

Harry walked to the door where Cedric stood waiting for him with a handsome smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m new to writing fan fic, I’ve never tried this before, but I’ve been reading them more than half my life. I didn’t plan on putting up a 2nd chapter so soon but I realized I forgot Lily. I kinda borrowed the theme of Draco being jealous from another fic but I won’t be touching on it anymore at least not in any major way. This story is a love story with FLUFF. I like angst as much as the next person but I like Happy stories more.

Before Harry could walk out his mother, who he’d manager to forget was even here while his dad and uncles teased him walked out of the kitchen where she’d been preparing lunch.

“Sweetheart is your friend joining us for lunch?” Lily asked giving Cedric a kind smile.

Cedric returned the smile and said “Actually I was going to ask if Harry wanted to look at the vendors and get lunch there, a bunch are out early, I wanted to buy souvenirs before there was a mad dash for them, if you don’t mind Mrs. Potter”

Lily couldn’t help but be charmed “Oh please call me Lily” she said kindly. “Harry can go, but I want you back an hour before we have to leave young man” 

“Yes mum” Harry said, his mum was the kindest witch of her age, but she was NOT to be crossed, even the Marauders listened to Lily.

“Off you go then, behave yourself, do you have money?”

“Yes mum!” Harry replied desperate to get away at this point. And with that he dashed out of the tent. 

“Your mum seems nice, you dad to” Cedric said, hoping to start up a conversation, feeling suddenly nervous. “Your Uncle that’s married to Professor Lupin is a bit scary though”

Chuckling Harry replied “Padfoot, sorry Sirius, is all bark and no bite” This was an inside joke for anyone who knew Sirius was an animagus. He decided he’d wait to share that secret. “I take it you’re supporting Ireland then?” Harry said eyeing Cedric’s head to toe green clothing with a smile.

“Oh course, Krums an amazing seeker but Ireland is the best team to come out of the UK in decades, besides you gotta support your homeland” Cedric smiled at this.

“I’m supporting Ireland as well, but I’m excited to meet Krum, he’s an AMAZING seeker, did you know he’s still in school? He’s cute to” Harry was nervous and couldn’t seem to shut up.

Cedric’s head swirled around at these words “You think Krum is cute? I guess if you like them moody and duck footed” he said quite surly.

“No I prefer them tall, nice and handsome, but Krums an amazing seeker, that adds to the attraction.” Harry flirted.

“So you liked seekers?” Cedric could work with this, he was a seeker as well.

“I like one or two” Harry tried flirting.

They lapses into silence for a minute until...

“HARRY” two voices called out. Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione coming up to them carrying pitchers for water.

“What’re you guys doing, doesn’t your tent have a kitchen?” Harry asked he knew his mum mad his dad return 3 tents a few years ago when they went camping for the summer because she wasn’t happy with the kitchens, and wizards tents had working kitchens.

“You know dad. He wants to do everything the muggle way, says he has to set an example because he works at the ministry” Ron said rolling his eyes “You want to help?”

“Umm we were going to grab food actually.....” Harry gave Hermione a pleading look.

Catching on Hermione spoke up “Ron we only have 2 pitchers and we had lunch already let them eat, we’ll see Harry during the match” 

Sending Hermione a look of thanks Harry said goodbye grabbed Cedric’s hand and dragged him away. 

Taking advantage of this Cedric laced their fingers together and held onto Harry’s hand “Is this ok?” He asked ever the gentleman.

Blushing Harry said that it was, desperate for conversation Harry remember something James told him that he’d heard at the ministry, James didn’t work at the ministry, he didn’t “work” at all per se. The Potters were very, VERY, rich thanks to James inheritance, an ability to makes friends with anyone including Goblins and because of that lucrative investments. James spent a lot of time at the ministry basically doing the opposite Lucius Malfoy did, spending gold to help the magical community. “Did you hear what’s happening at Hogwarts this year?”

Amos Diggory worked at the ministry so he knew about the tournament and had told Cedric but he was surprised Harry knew “Yes but how do you know, it’s a ministry secret”

“I doubt there’s a secret out there James Fleamont Potter can’t figure out” Harry said with a laugh.

“I’m going to enter” Cedric said casually causing Harry to stop in his tracks.

“What? Why! It’s dangerous, mum said people have died before” Harry said “Isn’t there an age limit anyway”

“I turn 17 a few weeks before the deadline Dumbledore and the Ministry set” the 6th year Hufflepuff replied “You wouldn’t want to enter?”

“No, knowing you and your family almost died when you were and infant is all the danger one needs in their life” Harry replied. “But I supposed Dumbledore wouldn’t let anyone actually get hurt.”

“Well I probably won’t get picked, people always overlook Hufflepuffs” Cedric said with just a trace of bitterness.

“I’m holding your hand, and I’m looking at you” Harry said shyly

“That you are” Cedric grinned.

Just then another very unwelcome voice called out “Potter!”

“Oh fuck” Harry muttered then said more loudly “What do you want Malfoy?”

“Just wondering how you tricked Diggory into noticing you, slip him a love potion? Imperio? Surely no one would actually be interested in you”

“Why are you so interested Malfoy? Crushing on Harry?” Cedric said protectively 

“NO!” Draco said just a little to fast “Who would want the boy who lived to be ordinary”

“Whatever have fun being bitter” and with that Cedric pulled a smiling Harry on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron acts like a total jerk, just like he really did in book 4 but for different reasons all jealously though.
> 
> Also this isn’t beta’d So if there are spelling or grammar mistakes I’m sorry I’ll fix them eventually.

~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~

“Cedric “ Harry said after a brief pause “.... I appreciate you stick up for me but ummmmm what the fuck” Harry laughed “Malfoy is a jealous prat but I don’t think he’s jealous of our holding hands”

“You’re mum is muggle right? Has she ever taught you muggle sayings? Like boys pulling on the hair of girls the like” Cedric asked amused.

“I’m NOT. A girl-“ but Cedric interrupted before Harry could get irritated.

“Oh I’m WELL aware” Cedric said looking Harry up and down with a look in his eyes Harry thought he could name but wasn’t sure, despite inheriting James looks and Love of mischief, Harry was Lily in heart. 

“The metaphor can be applied to whoever regardless of gender Harry, the point is that guys pick on people they’re into when they don’t know how to show it. You’re not interested in Malfoy are you.... I mean he’s your age and I’m almost 3 years older than you....” Cedric felt a little insecure, Harry brought that out in him.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at this, but stopped when Cedric wasn’t smiling. “Malfoy is a git, I know his father followed Voldemort, he calls my best friend, dad and godfather blood traitors, he calls my other best friend and my MUM a mu-mud-bl- Gah I can’t even say the word it’s so offensive. So no I’m not interested in him.”

“I’m assuming your parents know you like blokes?” Cedric wants to know how to act around Harry’s family, The Family Who Lived was a family he wanted to impress, not because of the death of Voldemort, but because he had a feeling approval from them would mean everything and he’d never get to date Harry without it.

They were interrupted, AGAIN, but none of that Madam Bones, Minister for Magic herself. “Hello Minister” Harry replied obviously not nervous like Cedric had suddenly become. “ Is Susan going to be in the your box with us”

“That was the plan, but Neville’s grandmother got sixk last week, she’s expected to make a full recovery, out last all of us that woman will” She stated with obvious respect for Augusta Longbottom “ But her and Neville’s seats won’t be being used now, she wants to stay with Neville at St. Mungos so I find I have 2 open seats and Susan suggested as a way to thank you for getting her and Neville together that you might know who to give them to, and it my thanks as well, he’s a good boy.”

“Umm Minister, could Cedric and his father Amos join us?” Harry asked shyly.

The Minister noticed their joined hands and had to suppress a smile, young love, she had a soft spot for the Potters, even their friends, James and Sirius used their pure blood fortune and influence to advocate for a better world and were some of her biggest supporters, when Albus refused the Minister post after Voldemort’s fall the Potters fought tooth and nail to get Amelia Bones elected over that bumbling idiot Fudge.

“Harry it’s ok you don’t have to do that really...” Cedric trailed off, he knew his father would be thrilled to be invited to the Ministers Box, he also knew his father would be even more thrilled if he knew there were feeling developing between Harry and Him, for self reasons.

“But who else would I want to be there? And I don’t want you to not be with your dad, so this is perfect” Harry said giving Cedric a smile so innocent and sweet but with a glint in his eye telling Cedric that Harry was very perspective, homophobia didn’t really exist in the wizarding world but obviously Harry knew Cedric was reluctant to tell his dad. “I know your Dad might be thrilled if we dated for the opportunities you could get, but I know you like me for Harry, so just say yes”

Minister Bones watched all this smiling, 2 very Handsome young men, who liked each other more than either of the other knew, and obviously this was a first “semi” date. “I know Amos, he’s a good mad, I’ll stop by your campsite and inform him you’ll be joining us. And might I add, you made quite the handsome couple” Minister Bones took a little joy seeing the boys turn beet red before disapparating to talk to Amos, he as a dull man, and a social climber, but his some seemed different, honest and Harry liked him, ever since Amelia Bones had married Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt 8 years ago she’d become very close to the Potters as he was one of their best friends. And knew Harry to have a weird gift to knowing when people where GOOD inside.

“Omg Dad’s going to be so embarrassing and annoying tonight” Cedric groaned out.

Harry raised an eyebrow, a look that made Cedric’s jeans get a little tighter in his crotch for some reason. Lots of things about Harry caused embarrassing hard ons at weird times, if he wasn’t sure why the cocky arched eyebrow did it for him. “You’ll be spending time with my parents and uncles we will both be embarrassed I promise and I’ll as mum for help.” Harry said “Now if you want my mum to like you, you might want to feed me”

Cedric laughed “Ok let’s go eat and get some souvenirs” 

The next few hours passed quite happily, conversation easily flowing between them, both exceptionally bright students, Harry wasn’t Hermione and he wasn’t a Ravenclaw but he got top grades out of all the boys in his year from all the Houses except 2 Ravenclaw boys, and well they were out in that house for a reason so Harry couldn’t be upset by that. So he was able to have a mature intelligent conversation with the older boy but still be his funny mischievous self, he was a son and nephew to 3 Marauders after all. 

Plus his parents were proud, they were always proud, getting made seeker his first year, almost getting top marks, though Harry knew they’d be proud no matter what, their love destroyed Voldemort, that love is unconditional and always comes with proud parents.

After eating, spending way to much money on souvenirs, Cedric someone managed to get Harry back early, which impressed Lily right away.

“Sweetheart, did you have a good time? We didn’t expect you back for another hour” Lily asked, hoping no one had upset her son, he was her everything, the magic that killed Voldemort and saved them somehow also made it impossible for either her or James to have any more children, they’d tried, went to healers around the world, but made peace with it, they had Harry. Harry was aware the same might be true for him but he wasn’t overly concerned because no one he was likely to fall in love with would be able to become pregnant anyway, hopefully he’d have a god child and make that kid his heir like Padfoot did for him. This wasn’t public information though, The Potters were rich and famous, Black wasn’t famous but was well known in the circles that mattered and it was hard knowing if the House Potter or House of Back were richer, but knowing Harry would inherit all that one day wasn’t something they wanted to get out, but it would soon, right after the Cup actually. Sirius made Harry his heir almost 7 years ago and Harry has to formally accept now that he was 14 and you only were given 7 years to accept. Sirius wanted to make sure Harry was his heir as quickly as possible. There were no dark lords anymore but still, another could rise up or a tragedy could happen and he wouldn’t let the Black estate go to the Malfoys or Lestranges.

“Cedric’s trying to butter you up, he’s scared of you” Harry said cheekily as Cedric’s cheeks burned.

“Very wise decision lad” Sirius said as he entered the tent, “Lily is the one to fear the most, if Harry got hurt” he gave Cedric a pointed look.

Desperate to change the topic Harry said “Oh by the way Amelia-er- Minster Bones I mean said Susan is staying with Neville while his gran recovers, she got sick but is doing better so she had 2 seats and to thank me for setting them up she gave me the seats and I gave them to Cedric and his Dad”

“Ah good” James said walking into the tent “More time to get to know young Cedric here”

“I look forward to it, I should probably go tell my dad what’s up, I’ll see you all in the top box” he said to the adults.

Harry walked him out and as he was saying goodbye he noticed Cedric steel himself up for something and then lean in for a kiss, it wasn’t long or probing. It was quick, sweet, and held the promise for so much more. 

Harry stood there for he wasn’t sure how long, smiling, touching his lips, when he turned around he groan seeing his parents and his uncles all looking at him smirking.

“Well I like him” Lily said

“As do I, he’s a great student, he’s kind, he’s perfect for Harry” Remus said.

“I like him to, but I’m teaching Harry that wandless spell that makes it feel like you’ve been kicked in the balls”James said.

Harry made to protest but Sirius interrupted “Your dad is right Harry, this boy is older and if things don’t work out there will be other boys who might not be such gentlemen and you need a trick up your sleeve that no one outside this tent knows you know” he said completely seriously, this is what made Harry agree, uncle Padfoot was rarely serious but when he was, it was worth listening to. 

“Ok but can it wait til we get home?” Harry pleaded, wanting to enjoy this night. “Please don’t embarrass me more than usual.”

“I for one am hurt by that and not sure you deserve the wonderful gift I talked your parents into for after the match” Sirius said, feigning hurt.

“Gift? What gift?” Harry was selfish, but his parents did spoil him, but also made sure he knew others were less fortunate than him, he knees this, Ron was his best friend and the Weasleys, though an amazing family, were some of the poorest people Harry knew. Ron hid his jealously of Harry’s fame and wealth as well as he could. But Harry could see it on occasions when Ron tagged along shopping, or when James went overboard and always bough Harry the newest, fastest and best Broom available. But Harry wanted to play professional quidditch and James wanted Harry to have the best chance. Harry would have gladly given up how fame, he wanted to just be Harry. Still despite all this, Harry Potter loved gifts, he loved giving them just as much though and was generous with giving them, he wasn’t like Malfoy who also had the best but flaunted it to make people feel inferior.

“Some old school friends want to have an after match get together so we decided maybe your friends would as well, Pads and I decided, as long as you don’t destroy our tent or get out of control, you could have it there.” 

A party, he knew his parents and uncles, this meant they probably all crash in the Potter tent after drinking, leaving Harry, his friends and hopefully Cedric, and Harry supposed his friends since it was only fair to invite them, and unsupervised night of fun.

Lily looked Harry straight in the eye at this point “We are trusting you to behave yourself, we know you’re teenagers and won’t be angels, but don’t do anything stupid, make sure everyone has permission to be there and be responsible.

“Yes mum, I promise” Harry wasnt sure what he was more excited about now, the match or the aftermath of it.

Sirius took him aside “Prongslet, Mooney’s locked the liquor up, but I know you have that knife I gave you so that lock isn’t going to stop you, don’t let anyone get pissed IF you decide to drink, god knows we did at 14 so I won’t be a hypocrite, but for Merlin’s sake use that refilling charm I taught you BEFORE the bottle is empty because you can’t conjure food or beverage out of nothing, there has to be some left. Also there’s a pile of sleeping bags for people to crash and the bedrooms have been charmed not to let anyone in without you giving permission. Take our room, give Hermione the second room, Arther won’t let her go, says Molly would freak, plus I don’t think she’d enjoy seeing you with Cedric” He said with a roguish wink. “If Hermione decides Ron can share the spare you allow him in but don’t ever let Molly know”

“Thanks Padfoot, I mean it” Harry said earnestly.

“What are godfathers for, just don’t get me in trouble with Lily or Molly, they scare me between me and you.” Sirius whispered.

“Pads everyone’s scared of them, that’s not a secret” Harry laughed just as a noise sounded. Every face lit up with excitement that noise meant it was time to get to the match, the World Cup was getting ready to begin.

After navigating to the crowds and being directed to the ministers box, Harry enjoyed the jealous glare Malfoy shot him when he heard this, apparently Malfoy gold couldn’t buy them seats from Minster Bones, The Potters, Sirius and Remus arrived in the Ministers Box, they were shortly joined by The Weasleys and Hermione, The Diggorys (Amos looked smug and Cedric looked embarrassed by his pompous behavior but Amos was still pleasant and polite) Ludo Bagman Head of Games and Sports, some witch named Bertha Jorkins who was head of The Department for International Cooperation (his parents has explained she was a huge gossip in school but was friends with everyone and was matured by the war and quickly rose from her entry level job in the ministry to a top spot in her department, making head a few years ago) and who Harry could only assume were the officials from Bulgaria. The match wasn’t due to start for about 30 minutes so Minister Bones hadn’t arrived yet. Harry made sure to keep the seat next to him open, he almost had to lay across to keep Ginny from taking the seat, when she was going to figure out that Harry liked guys he had no idea, though to be fair his family only recently found out and Hermione was his only friend who knew. Harry didn’t care about them knowing, being gay was perfectly accepted in the wizarding world. He just knew it’d make the papers and he really hated anytime he was in the press, as did his family and the more people that knew the more likely it would happen. But the clock was ticking on telling people if he and Cedric were going the direction he thought they were. Thankfully Cedric showed up right as Ginny started to make for the seat and loudly said “Harry thanks for saving me a seat”

Ginny looked mad enough to spit fire and was forced to sit between her father and Percy. “ She likes you, how many people fancy you Harry?” Cedric asked amused.

“She likes Harry Potter, just like most people that might fancy me, I want someone who likes HARRY” He told Cedric glumly.

“I like just Harry you know” Cedric said with so much sincerity in his voice and eyes that Harry knew this was true and felt his heart beat faster, especially when he felt Cedric subtly lace his fingers with Harry’s.

“Oh my Uncles are letting me have a sort of party in their tent, as them and my parents are having one in ours, would you like to come? You can bring some of your friends, it’ll be me the Weasley kids still in school, Hermione and Dean and Seamus from my year so nothing crazy, except I might have access to a bottle of fire whiskey” he added that last part very quietly. 

“My closest friends weren’t able to get tickets, there are a few people here I kind of know but none id want to invite, plus I really just want to come to spend time with you” Cedric said with his usual winning smile that made Harry’s heart beat fast. “But I’ll come, Dads on duty for the ministry tonight so he wasn’t going to be in our tent anyway, I’d have had nothing to do.”

“Brilliant, so like a hour after the match we can meet up, here I wrote down the directions to get to their tent from yours” Harry said giving Cedric a piece of paper right before the Minister arrived.

“Ready Ludo?” She asked

“Ready” he replied and the match began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was in high spirits while returning to their tents, Ireland won even though Krum got the snitch, the Twins apparently won a lot of money off Bagman for that turn of events. Plans were made for everyone to go change and meet at the tent for the party. 

Harry spent a lot of time getting ready, he’d told everyone to dress casual amd comfortably since they’d probably be sleeping there, everyone had permission, so he decided on a green tank top (he knew green was his best color) and a pair of comfy grey joggers than said low on his hips and with the tank tops showed a small bit of skin plus the very tops of his boxer briefs. He wasn’t dumb enough to let Lily see him in this, she’d wanted him to throw that shirt away for awhile since she didn’t think it fit. Sirius agreed with Harry that it did in certain circumstances and looking hot for a bloke was one of those so he threw a jacked on until he got to the tent.

He walked in and received a knowing smirk from Sirius and a “Harry isn’t that shirt to small” from Remus.

“Hush Love, Pronglet is trying to impress young Diggory and that outfit will definitely do the job, had you been wearing that in school...” Sirius trailed off.

“Which is why I question it, if Lily gets upset about anything that happens here you both are taking full responsibility am I clear?” Remus asked his husband and nephew.

“Yes Moons” they replied in unison.

“Fine, don’t destroy anything, have everyone out by 10 in the morning, and be safe and careful” Remus said before taking Sirius by the arm and walking out. 

Ron and Hermione arrived first, the Cedric, the twins, Dean and Seamus and to Harry’s dismay, Ginny.

“Why are you her” Ron demanded “Dad said no”

“I’m not being excluded and if you tell I’ll let all the adults know you’re planning on drinking” Ginny said nastily, pissing Harry off.

“Fine stay, but you’re not drinking” Harry said

“And why not” She fires back.

“You weren’t invited, your to young and I said so and it’s my party go home if you don’t like it” he said testily.

“How about a drinking game to lighten the mood” Fred suggested “Ginny can drink butterbeer, we aren’t letting you drink sister even if Harry hadn’t said no.

“What game?” Cedric asked

“Never have I ever, of course” George replied.

“Who wants to start?” Harry asked as he waved his wand and passed shots out to everyone, he’d already broken into the liquor cabinet.

“I will” Hermione said with a glint in her eye that worried Harry, he’d be coming out tonight figured, oh well.

“Never have I ever liked a boy” she said and took a shot obviously sacrificing herself to get Harry to be honest.

Harry, Cedric, Ginny and Seamus all took a drink.

“WHAT!!” Ron yelled looking at Harry furiously.

“I wasn’t ready to tell you Ron” he replied.

“Who? And who knows?!” Ron said tersely.

“My family knows, and Hermione and Cedric” he replied.

“You told her and not me, and why does pretty boy Diggory get to know?” He said rudely.

“Probably because that’s the boy Harry likes and Cedric likes him, didn’t you notice they were on a date earlier and held hands the entire match?” Hermione calmly asked Ron.

“You like BOYS?!” Ginny asked tears welling up in her eyes. “I thought you liked me.”

“Ginny I’ve never given you any hint of that, I realized I liked Boys last year, and I’ve never shown any interest in girls so I don’t know what to tell you. Can we get on with the game?” Harry asked desperately, this night wasn’t going as he’d hoped other than the looks his clothes had gotten him from Cedric and Cedric’s tight black tank top and grey short which unless he was much mistaken he was going commando in.

“That depends” Ron said hotly “Any other secrets we should know about.”

“Well yes but this I wasn’t allowed to reveal because my mum wanted the 7 years to pass before I formally accepted to give Sirius and Remus a chance to change their mind about kids, but they don’t want kids, they said their happy being Uncles.....” Harry trailed off, feeling very uncomfortable. “Can we talk about this later”

“No!” Ron said “we are your friends what are you accepting.”

“In 2 days The Ministry and Gringotts will officially recognize me as the heir to the House of Black, ok, otherwise the money would go to the nearest Black relation not in Azkaban, meaning Narcissa Malfoy and eventually Draco Malfoy, Sirius didn’t want the money, estates or anything else to go to them so they’re going to me. You happy?!” Harry said this fast avoiding Cedric’s eye.

“So basically rich, pampered, spoiled Harry Potter becomes even richer, possibly the richest kid in school when you were already getting more money one day than you could ever spend, that fucking fair.” Ron yelled.

“How is this any of your business anyway Ron?” Harry asked. “Are you that jealous and insecure?”

“YOU HAVE EVERYTHING!! ITS NOT FAIR!” Ron bellowed. Everyone was silent, Cedric gripped Harry’s hand tighter looking at Ron with fury.

“The best brooms, the nicest clothes, how many houses do you own, and how many will you own. I bet you don’t even know, I’m your best friend but I’m sick of being over looked because your famous, now you’re so rich you don’t even know how much money you have, it’s fucking unfair I’m out of here, come on Ginny, he doesn’t want you, probably doesn’t think you’re good enough for him.” Ron grabbed Ginny and pulled her towards the door.

“I think her lack of dick is why Harry doesn’t want her, it has nothing to do with anything else Ron, we’ve known Harry since he was a baby and the moved near us, why are you being such a prat?” George asked his brother, looking at him in disgust.

“You’re being petty and jealous Ronald, and I think I’ll be staying with Harry til school starts, I can’t look at you right now” Hermione said “Harry didn’t you say I could sleep in one of these rooms?”

“Yeah the one on the right” Harry said quietly “I already adjusted the wards so you can go right in.”

“We’ll talk in the morning Harry, you’re nothing Ron said you are, you hear me Harry James Potter?” She asked with a stern look.

He smiled “Yes ma’am”

“You’re choosing him over me?!” Ron asked in disbelief.

Hermione refused to even glance at him and walked out to the bedroom.

“We are going to escort our prat of a brother back to the tent and let everyone know what happened, I don’t fancy being him when people hear what he said or how he acted.” George said as he grabbed his brother and Fred his sister and marched them out.

Harry noticed Seamus and Dean has long since left, meaning it was just him and Cedric. “I’m sorry this wasn’t fun and that you had to see that” Harry said to him.

“Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong? You’re not a spoiled brat, you’re the only child of wealthy parents, who spent the last months before you were born and the first 14 months of your life hiding from you-know-who, not knowing if you or they would survive. They’re allowed to spoil you a little, but you don’t act spoiled, you’re not a prat like Malfoy, you don’t rub your privilege in people’s faces, you get nice brooms, big deal everyone knows you want to play professional quidditch, you have an enthusiastic father who supports your dream. Ron seems like a very jealous person, the twins are in my year and I’ve always been friendly with them, they don’t act like that, Percy I don’t know well except that he’s kind of a prat but even not like that and from what I’ve heard the oldest brother are really cool. Money doesn’t make people happy, your friend has family and friend that love him and that’s more than a lot of people have. His jealousy isn’t your problem.” Cedric said seriously, halfway through talking he’d gotten so close he was cupping Harry’s cheek, his face just a few inches away.

Harry didn’t know what to say other than a soft “Thank you” before he closed the distance and pressed his lips to Cedric, who paused in shock for a second before responding, it wasn’t a lustful kiss, it was and soft, and exactly what Harry needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never liked that Harry ended up with Ginny, she seemed to like the idea of Harry Potter and not Harry and her resemblance to Lily is kinda icky. And Ron will EVENTUALLY come round but I felt Harry forgave him WAY to fast in book 4 and 7 for being a TERRIBLE friend. So he’s not going to get off the hook as easily here, this isn’t an anti Ron story, I still love all the Trio but he’s going to suffer a little and learn to be. better friend and deal with jealously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t have a story without Dobby, in this universe the Malfoys simply couldn’t stand him and set him free long ago. Obviously with no horcruxs or anything the story line from book 2 couldn’t be used so I found a way to work him in. In case anyone is wondering I couldn’t give EVERYONE a happy ending, Alice and Frank still ended up in St Mungos, Crouch Jr never escaped, Crouch resigned in disgrace and disappeared from public life. Winky won’t be appealing, sorry. And sorry for the light Weasley bashing but Ron had to learn it somewhere and I could see Molly thinking this way, it just made sense in this universe. I do love the J.K. Rowling Molly though very very much.

~~~~~~~ Chapter 4~~~~~~

Harry pulled away from Cedric with a smile.

Cedric gave him an odd look and asked “Have you done that before?”

Blushing Harry said “Yes I might have kissed Seamus last year, to you know, figure things out, why?”

Smirking Cedric replied “You kiss to well to have never done that before that’s why.”

Embarrassed and not sure why Harry replied “Oh... well that’s......... oh hush”

Cedric laughed and kissed him once more, just a peck this time.

“Umm” Harry stared “Do you um.... so you want to stay the night? Just sleep I mean, no one will care, I mean they’ll care, they care about everything I do, all 4, it’s like having 4 parents sometimes, but they won’t mind, I’m sure Sirius and my dad expect it to be honest” he rambled.

“I’ll stay if YOU don’t mind AND you’re sure no one else will but just to sleep.” Cedric said “Not that I don’t want to do more, I just don’t think this is the time.”

“No you’re right, I just-“ Harry voice broke for a moment “I just don’t want to be alone tonight, what Ron said it, it really hurt, he’s been my best friend for as long as I can remember”

This was true, in the aftermath of Voldemort’s death Lily wanted as far away from Godric’s Hollow, that ruined cottage and any memories of the night that almost tore her family apart. James would deny Lily, and later Harry, nothing. So after telling Dumbledore everything he wanted to know, James grabbed his wife child and best friends, while the aurors hunted for Pettigrew and fled to France for a holiday. While there through family lawyers they purchased land outside Ottery St. Catchpole and Lily worked with architects to build her dream home. Money obviously wasn’t a factor but while the house was certainly a large house it wasn’t gaudy or overdone. James, haunted at the time from nightmares of losing his wife, child, or both had wanted to build a fortress but Lily and Remus talked him out of it, and Sirius helped clear his head. It took a year but the house was ready. The family healed, and within a week they’d met the Weasleys. They were older than Lily and James by about 11 years but they’d had Harry young. Still they hit it off, the new parents benefitting from the experience of the Weasley family and Harry had magical playmates his age.

“Harry I don’t know Ron, but if he’s really your friend he’ll come round, but he better fucking apologize to you, I know I don’t have any claim on you, but I wanted to beat his arse for what he said” Cedric said vehemently. “But I’ve liked you a long time and I’d like to.

“Cedric......” Harry whispered “If wanted to have a claim... well you just have to ask.... I’ve never had a boyfriend but.... I’ve imagined you asking me since you saved me from that fall and threw the game last year”

Cedric blushed and his smile could have lit up the room “You want that? I certainly do but we have to talk about some things first.”

“Oh” Harry said softly not knowing where this was going “Like what?”

“Well right now I’m 16 and you’re 14 so there isn’t a problem, at 14 according to wizarding law you can consent to be in a relationship, even a physical one, with someone as long as they aren’t younger or over 16, but I turn 17 in a few months.”

“So we can only date for a few months?” Harry said crestfallen, his chest tightening.

“Unless a physical relationship started when both parties were under 17 when the relationship began and they have consent and permission from the younger party’s guardians” Cedric said “That’s the gist of it anyway”

Harry gave Cedric an unreadable look “Why do you know all that?”

“Umm well I’ve had sort of a crush on you since I saved you, but I struggled with it because you were so much younger I didn’t think it’d be possible, then I talked to my dad and he told me about the law” Cedric said trying to sound nonchalant and failing.

“That’s kind of adorable, ok so nothing physical yet, but if it’s going to happen sooner than 3 years from now it has to happen in the next few months and my parents have to give consent?” Harry asked “Just so I’m clear.”

“Well yes but I feel like that puts to much pressure on you to do something you might not be ready for and I don’t want that.” Cedric said seriously.

Harry laughed “You wouldn’t be pressuring me into something I don’t want, BELIEVE me, I just don’t want my first time to be in my uncles tent bed right after a fight with my best friend, and I don’t think my parents will be an issue, mum likes you, but we will talk to them and see. Ok”

“Umm... ok” Cedric said “It’ll be that simple you think? And you mean that about being ready and not being pressured?”

“Well I’ve only been trying to turn you on all weekend by wearing clothes I know I look good in, not to sound conceited, so if anything I upped the pressure, though wearing those grew shorts without anything under them was kind of evil of you” Harry smirked

Cedric grinned “Noticed that did you?”

“I notice everything about you” Harry said sincerely “Now let’s go to sleep, I’ll talk to my parents tomorrow, maybe you can come to dinner?”

“Ok bedtime, if they don’t want to murder me for listing after their son then I’d love to come for dinner, is your scary godfather going to be there?”

Grinning as he lead Cedric to bed he said “Oh he’ll probably insist but you should never take him very seriously, the only really scary one is my mum and you charmed her already”

Harry removed his joggers revealing a pair of tight black boxer briefs and crawled into bed and motioned for Cedric to join him.

“You’re going to be the death of me” Cedric said lustily as he crawled into bed, moved Harry into the little spoon position and wrapped his arms around the younger teen. “Good night Harry”

“Goodnight Cedric” Harry said smiling. And they both fell asleep that way with smiles on their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, after Cedric was woken and terrified by none other than both Harry’s uncles taking the piss out of both of them, Cedric walked Harry to his tent gave him a quick kiss and promised to come to dinner if Harry owled to say it was ok and what time, and went back to his own tent.

Harry walked inside his family’s tent to find James nursing a strong cup of coffee while his mum hummed, louder than was necessary, while cooking breakfast.

“Love there’s no hangover potion, must you make so much noise” James ask trying for sweet and just sounding grumpy.

“Yes I must, maybe you’ll learn your in you mid thirties and not a teenager and can’t drink like one if you’re punished” Lily replied with a smile, clearly enjoying herself, Lily drank but never over did it, Harry’s mum probably had 2 glasses of wine and then spent the night laughing at the antics of her husband and friends before going to bed before they go to rowdy. 

Taking pity of his father Harry handed him the hangover potion Remus had sent with him “Here dad, Uncle Moony said to give you this.”

“Oh prongslet you really are the best, cheers” James said as he happily downed the potion, immediately looking better. “How was your night?”

“Good and horrible at the same time.” Harry said moodily. “Me and Ron had a fight, I think maybe me and Ginny had one but that part I don’t understand. Ron however said some really terrible things, then Cedric comforted me and stayed the night” Harry said testing the waters.

“Oh did he now?” James said with a smirk 

“Never mind that right now, and wipe that smirk off your face, that boy is a gentleman and I doubt he did anything like what you’re thinking, I want to know what Ron said to our son” Lily said, fire in her eyes.

“Well since it’ll be in the papers this week about me officially being Sirius’s heir I decided to give them a heads up and Ron lost it.” Harry said glumly.

“Why” his parents asked at the same time.

“I think he’s jealous, you know they don’t have a lot of money, and he basically said I was a rich spoiled prat like Malfoy, said I didn’t want to date his sister because I think I’m better than them, I mean it couldn’t possibly be because I’m GAY and think I’m head over tits for Cedric.”

“Language Harry” Lily admonished “That was a very unkind thing for him to say, I’ll be speaking to Molly about this when we get home, and I think the Ginny thing is my fault, when you were babies we joked that you’d fall in love and get married but that was just that, a joke. If you want to marry a boy then it’s none of anyone’s business, and you know we don’t care.”

“And you landed quite a looker, just like your old man.” James said looking fondly at his son. “But jealously can be ugly, that’s ultimately why Peter betrayed us, Sirius and I both came from well off families, he didn’t, Remus didn’t either but him and Sirius started dating 5th year and then he became jealous of him, when I started dating your mum 7th year he became jealous, according to Pads and Moony that I was headboy, quidditch captain, The Potter Heir, and of course that I had Lily. That kind of jealously is dangerous, if he hurts my son-“

“Cedric already wanted to punch him, and I’m not helpless you know” Harry reminded him.

“Of course not, you’re our son” James said with pride dripping from his voice.

“Umm I do have something kind of awkward to talk to you about” and Harry proceeded to explain the law Cedric had told him about.

“Sweetheart we know the law, do you think we’d have let you go out on that date yesterday if we didn’t approve?” Lily asked “We trust you and you’re judgement, if you want to date Cedric of course you have our blessing, or consent or whatever you need, just make sure you don’t rush into anything you aren’t ready for.”

“I won’t mum, can Cedric come for dinner tonight? I told him if our talk went well I’d invite him over.” Harry said.

“I was going to ask you to do just that so yes of course” Lily beamed at him. “Now let’s go home, our portkey leaves in 30 mins.”

With that The Potters packed up, said a quick goodbye to Sirius and Remus, who James of course invited to dinner to meet “Harry’s boyfriend” or more specifically to embarrass them both. Then grabbed their portkey and went home.

It was 9am when they walked into the house and 11am before Lily couldn’t hold her tongue anymore and decided to take Harry with her to speak to Molly about Ron’s behavior towards her son.

Harry was not looking forward to this and didn’t want to go at all to be honest but found himself behind his mother as she knocked on the door.

Unluckily for him, Ron answered the door, giving him a look like she wanted to box him around the ears Lily said “Ronald” she never called him that “I’d like to speak to Molly”

“Lily dear is that you” Molly called from the kitchen “Come in love, make yourself at home, and Harry come in, why do you look so down?”

“That’s why I’m here actually Molly” Lily replied. 

Behind Lily’s back Ron’s hissed at Harry “Had to tell mummy on me, spoiled wanker” 

Unfortunately for Ron, Lily Potter didn’t ever miss a thing and heard every word. Whipping herd head around, her red hair flying she said “Care to tell you’re mother what you just said Ronald? Or perhaps any of the other cruel things you said to Harry last night?”

Molly looked furiously at Ron “What exactly did you say Ronald Weasley?”

Ron just stared at his mother and refused to speak.

“Does ickle Ronnie find himself speechless” George said walking into the room.

“Lucky we don’t have that problem and were there and remember everything, Harry decided to gives us the heads up that The Ministry and Gringotts will be publicly revealing that Sirius named him his heir and will be inheriting everything Sirius owns as well as all the Black money and Ron decided to throw a tantrum out of jealously, called Harry a spoiled brat, and all around generally insulted Harry and his parents. He also moronically insinuated that the reason Harry will never be interested in Ginny is because Harry, who grew up with us, thought he was too good for us.”

“Ronald how DARE YOU!” Molly yelled getting red faced “Harry’s been you’re best friend all your life how could you say those things?”

“BECAUSE ITS TRUE MUM!! He gets EVERYTHING! He got on the House team as a first year because he broke the rules, ANYONE else could have been expelled but Harry Potter they wouldn’t dream of, and bam he’s the youngest seeker in a century and gets the best broom money can buy in the mail within days, he gets the best of EVERYTHING, new broom second year, AND third year, he has a broom only professionals fly because his parents spoil him rotten and-“

“ENOUGH” Lily shouted, sparks shooting out of her wand. “It’s not Harry’s fault his father inherited money, nor is it his fault that James is so excited that Harry wants to play professional quidditch that he gets excited and buys him new brooms, James and I think of it as supporting our sons dreams, not spoiling him. It’s also not his fault that his childless godfather wants to leave him as the sole beneficiary of his will. I knew a boy once so jealous of his friends that he sold them and their child to Voldemort to die, jealously is a disease that festers and corrupts.”

“I agree with Lily” Molly said “You’re more fortunate that a lot of people Ron, you have family and friends that love you, what’s more important than that? And of course Harry doesn’t think he’s better than anyone, besides him and Ginny are still young who knows what will happen there” She said wistfully.

“Well Molly that dream is just a dream I’m afraid” Lily said calmly.

“What do you mean, they’re perfect for each other” Molly insisted.

“Except I’m gay Mrs. Weasley, and I have a boyfriend.” Harry said in a small voice.

“Oh, well that’s fine dear” Molly said though she looked really disappointed.

“We are going home now Molly, I just wanted this situation in the open, I’ll see you Sunday for brunch as usual?”

“Huh? Oh yes of course” Molly said 

“Bye” Harry said to the room at large. Before his mother steered him outside, pulled his fathers invisibility cloak out of her bag and threw it over them, then cast a spell to see and hear through the kitchen wall. 

“Mum what are you doing?” Harry asked confused.

“You think I’ve been married to your father all these years and stayed naive? Molly had a strange look and I want to know what she really has to say, Peters gone but there are still 4 Marauders, one is just a woman now” she whispered mischievously “Now shhh and listen”

“Ron how could you say that to Harry?” Molly asked.

“Don’t you think it’s true?” He demanded.

Molly took a deep breath then said “I think they spoil him yes, but I don’t think he acts like a spoiled child, and anyone in their position, who almost lost each other, with the means they have would do the same. But you shouldn’t be jealous of your friend and shouldn’t have been cruel. I’m disappointed in you.”

“Aren’t you disappointed that Ginny isn’t going to be rich someday?” Ron asked.

“That’s also upsetting yes, but if Harry doesn’t like women there’s nothing to be done, yes I hoped your sister would be a lady of leisure with money and fine things, but it’s not to be, not from marrying Harry anyway” She said resigned. “You’re grounded the rest of the summer, you’ll stay home while the rest of us go school shopping and think of how you’re going to apologize to Harry.”

“Come on Harry.” Lily whispered, she lead Harry down the land and apparated them home.

“Well that was interesting” Harry mum said.

“Mum you know you’re the best mother anyone could want right? I don’t need you guys to buy me fancy brooms or anything-“

“Stop sweetheart” Lily said looking seriously at Harry “Do not apologize for what you have or what you are to anyone, I didn’t marry your father for money, I married him because I love him, you have the best of everything because any parent gets their child the best they can, and we happen to be very fortunate, I think Molly is a kind woman, but I don’t like what I heard about her wanting Ginny to marry you to become a lady of whatever nonsense, speaks to how she views me actually.”

“But you do work mum” Harry said confused “You spend so much time in your potions lab trying to invent potions to help people, werewolfs only have rights and protections because you invented that potion that makes it impossible for them to infect anyone after they’ve taken a dose, even if they can’t get Wolfsbane, you-“

“Harry I know, I’m not questioning the good I’ve done, though I notice you mentioned my biggest achievement first” she winked at him “And I only worked so hard on that for your Uncle Remus, but I’m glad it’s helped so many people, that’s why I made sure a charity was set up to make the potion and give it to any werewolf free of charge, but it sounds like Molly is a little envious herself, and that could be where Ron picked it up and she was teaching those values to Ginny” 

At this point they’d made it to the sitting room where James was, with an unhappy look on his face. He didn’t like knowing his wife and son felt even a little insulted by their friends.

Lily sensed this though and looked right at James “Just let it go love, I have you, Harry, Padfoot and Moony and that’s all I need, my family. And we have a dinner to prepare and young man to impress for Harry tonight. Dobby?” Lily asked to the room.

With a crack the house elf they’d acquired when they first moved into the house appeared. He’d shown up at their door, an odd elf to be sure, he was free and happy about it. He had asked James if he needed the services of a house elf, said he liked being free but liked work more and wanted to serve the people that had gotten rid of Voldemort (though he didn’t say the name). He wanted wages and days off. James, then Lily, were so taken by him they said yes right away.

He wouldn’t accept their original offer of 20 galleons a week, with all weekends and holidays off. His eyes had filled with tears and he’d said he couldn’t accept that from such a great witch and wizard. It took a lot of haggling but finally he agree to take 5 galleons a week and every other weekend off. He refused to take the holidays off insisting they’d need help on such important days. 

Harry had taken to him instantly, and Dobby adored and almost worshiped Harry from the moment he met him. Dobby was now as much a part of their family as anyone.

“Dobby we have a very important guest coming over tonight” James said with mischief in his eyes.

“Daaaaaad” Harry groaned.

“Harry has invited his boyfriend for dinner. Could you make something nice, not to fancy, just something delicious, as always” Lily said kindly.

“Of course Mistress Lily, Dobby will make Master Harry’s favorite, Savory Canapés for starters, Shepherds Pie for the entree, and of course Dobby will make Master Harry treacle tart, Dobby will always make Master Harry treacle tart.” The elf said smiling at Harry fondly.

Harry smiled at the elf who’d helped raise him, thank you Dobby, I’d like you to meet Cedric while he’s here if you don’t mind” Harry said.

“Dobby would be honored to meet anyone important to The Potters, for they must surely be great people to be important to any of Dobby’s family.” “Dobby have Oakey help you ok?” Lily asked, Dobby was their first house elf, but his friend Oakey turned up a couple years later, and the Potters couldn’t refuse her, their kind nature wouldn’t allow it, and there seemed to be something between the elves. With the the elf disapparated with a crack to the kitchen.

The entire family smiled, they liked knowing the elf thought of them as his family, he’d proved himself invaluable over the years.

“I’m going to owl Cedric and tell him dinner is on, I’ll be in my room.” Harry hesitated then hugged his parents in turn “Thank you for being so accepting of everything”

“Of course son” James said fondly.

“We will always support anything you do sweetheart, always know that, you’re the most important thing in the world to us.” Lily added. 

Harry just nodded and headed up to his room to write Cedric.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I have much longer ones coming, before my iPad glitched I had a long dinner written out but it was honestly just filler so I cut it. It’ll be referenced next chapter but you’ve all been patient and I wanted to get this out ASAP. You’ll ha e another chapter by later today or tomorrow if I try my hardest lol.

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~

At 5 o’clock sharp there was a knock at the door. Harry wasn’t listening since he’d told Cedric dinner was at 7:30, instead he was in the shower having just came so hard, 2 fingers inside him and his fist moving over his cock so fast it was almost a blur thinking of Cedric that he had to brace himself against the wall to stay upright. He dried himself off and walked naked into his room to look for clothes.

Oakey, The Potters female house elf answered the door since Dobby was to busy in the kitchen. To say Cedric was surprised to find out The Potters has a house elf was an understatement, then he noticed she was wearing a cute sweater, with an embroidered lily, anthers behind it that have a lightning blot carved into the base of one of the antlers in the top right corner of the sweater, a skirt, stockings, and tiny ballet flats. This elf wasn’t enslaved to the house, she was free. He’d have to ask Harry about that. “You must’ve e Master Harry’s Cedric, I’m Oakey one of the elves that work here, we weren’t expecting you so early, I’d get Mistress Lily and   
Master James but...... we aren’t supposed to go into their room when there’s a necktie on the door”

This caused Cedric to burst out laughing, positive the elf didn’t know she’d just said her employers were engaged in what they were. “That’s fine, could I please go up and see Harry though?” He asked politely.

“Yes sir you may, Oakey must get back to the kitchen but Master Harry’s room is the 3rd floor, hold Oakley’s hand and I’ll take you to the bottom of the stairs that go to his room” she instructed him. And with a crack they were off.

She left Cedric at the bottom of the stairs the lead up to a set of double doors with the letter H carved into one door and P the other, Cedric knocked and waited, but didn’t hear a reply, not knowing Harry was just coming out of the bathroom after he’d knocked and didn’t hear. Thinking he might be asleep but not think Harry would mind if he woke him up he decided to walk in.

When he did he wasn’t sure if he had the best or worst luck, Harry was standing in front of a floor length mirror, his head turned to his bed where at least 5 outfits were laid out, but front Cedric’s vantage point he got a full view of Harry’s truly mouth watering bum, panicking that his parents, or uncles and Cedric wasn’t sure which was worse would discover them. He closed the door, with him in the room of course.

The sharp intake of breath and the click of his door made Harry aware he wasn’t alone and he looked behind him. Upon seeing Cedric, he blushed all over his body.

“Cedric!! I didn’t think you’d be here for awhile, I’ve been trying to get dressed, I swear im not a secret nudist.” Harry hoped humor would hid his nervousness, he wasn’t embarrassed, he knew Cedric was attracted, he also knew he looked good and had a nice body from Quidditch which he’d been playing since he was old enough to walk, before that even if his Dad and Uncles could be believed. But he was no where near as good looking as Cedric in his mind. Also he still was aware of his parents in the house and possibly his uncles so he ran into his closet. Just in time it seemed as there was a brief knock followed by James entering “Son Cedric is here”

“I’m aware thank you” Harry called from his closet.

“And you hiding in the closet why” Sirius asked coming into the room making Cedric tense up “Didn’t you just come out of it” laughing at his own joke he notice how nervous he made Cedric and grinned. “Harry James Potter, were you alone in your bedroom, NAKED, while Cedric was here?” 

Sirius asked this knowing it would terrify Cedric and mortify his godson. 

James started sputtering “Wh-what’s this? Mr. Diggory I’ve asked around about you and heard your were respectful but-“

Harry, finally dressed stormed out of his closet “For the love of Circe, he was told I was in my room, he had no idea I had taken a shower, and if you want to truly embarrass your some here’s the whole story, I was..... well staring at myself I the mirror wondering what on EARTH Ced could want with me, I got lost in though, he walked in and as soon as he notice my lack of clothes was a gentleman and barely any time even passed before you showed up and I ran in my closet to get dressed. Honestly you two, he may be my boyfriend but we all went to Hogwarts, there’s 3 quidditch players here between dorms and lockers rooms I’ve seen and been seen naked plenty and nothing happened so let’s please drop it” Harry implored his Dad and Uncle.

“I think I like this young man, he’ll be easy to tease” Sirius indicates Cedric “When you mentioned dorm and team mates seeing you naked his jaw clenched and he he got quite the adorable possessive look in his eye” 

“Not unlike you and James when you get jealous when someone even glances at Remus or I” Lily Potter entered the room, Cedric noticed both she and her son were wearing green the exact shade of her eyes, this wasn’t a formal dinner so she was in a simple green silk blouse with a black pencil skirt and silver stilettos, all the men noticed and were quite glad men didn’t have to put their feet in shoes looked designed to cause pain. Harry was wearing emerald green as well a very fitted sleeveless deep v-neck, fitted black skinny jeans tucked into stylish dragon hide boot. Cedric prayed he wouldn’t get hard staring at this beautiful boy of his before him while all his family was around.

Remus has entered at this point where Lily was ushering everyone downstairs, he caught Cedric’s arm so they’d be the last people in the room. “You know what I am Mr. Diggory, I can smell the arousal on you, it’s nothing to be ashamed of by the way. Lily and James can see how happy Harry is around you. I can smell the pheromones relating to pure joy when he sees you. We call know you must consummated you’re relationship before you’re birthday, I’m sorry I can’t remember the date but I know it’ll be before Halloween, no one disapproves as long as it’s Harry’s choice. Now to help you out” he pulled out his wand aimed at Cedric’s crotch before Cedric could even react and muttered “Flaccidus” and smirked at the youth. “There, it’ll wear off in a couple hours, it’ll keep you from, getting excited, if you know what I mean.

Cedric was sure he’d never blushed harder in his life. “Sir I have no plans to pressure Harry at all, if he’s not ready before I’m 17 then I’ll wait til he is, I started liking him last year at the stupid match, I started to pay a lot of attention to him, and I developed feeling and showed him just enough attention to catch his eye. I had no idea he liked me until the World Cup. But we can move at his speed”

“You might just get Sirius’s approval after all” Remus said with a grin. You already have Lily’s, if you have hers you have James’s, and now you have mine. Don’t screw up at dinner” 

“Thank you sir” Cedric said, still feeling nervous.

Remus smiled “Just breath, you’ll do fine, just keep making Harry happy and everyone will love you, now to the lions den we go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’d not post anymore “update chapters unless necessary, this is chapter 6, I hope you like it. And I love suggestions, if there’s thing you’d like to see let me know, i might or use it, and if k so I’d have to adapt it to suit my plans for the story but I’ll give a shout out to credit the person giving me the idea moving forward. Chapter 7 I’d like to move things along quickly to get them to Hogwarts, the picnic will be referenced but not in the story, maybe I’ll do an odd one shot when the crazing to write tooth rotting fluff, which I do like, stikes me. But I want them to get to Hogwarts already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I could use a beta if anyone’s interested, I want someone who has done slash beta work before, Id like opinionated people just not argumentative who would tell me if something is stupid. If there are spelling for grammar errors I’m sorry I neglected this story and I’m trying to type fast to get some chapters out for you. Also I need a beta who is comfortable looking over sex scenes, I’ve obviizly read plenty but never written any and I don’t want it I be boring to to vulgar, sexy and hot yes but not obsene.

Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The supper both Harry and Cedric had been so nervous about had been a great success. Cedric was so much the natural gentleman that by the end of the evening she was planning her sons wedding to him in her head. Remus and Sirius noticed Cedric looked at Harry the way James used to look at Lily and James noticed Harry started a Cedric the way Lily stared at him when she didn’t know he was looking. Besides good natured teasing no one pranked Cedric as Harry had feared. 

After the dinner Cedric, not wanting to tempt fate or test his luck said his goodbyes, but when he got to Harry, his boyfriend announced he’d walk him out, down the drive and past the wards. Harry hadn’t had the flaccidus spell cast on him after all and wanted to taste his boyfriends lips and feel his arms around him. Not the Cedric didn’t but he didn’t have a teenage hard on controlling his brain at the moment like Harry did.

“That’s very polite of you sweetheart” Lily beam “Go say goodnight, Cedric I hope we see more of you, you’re welcome here anytime” She surprised Cedric by enveloping him in a warm hug as her goodbye.

“Ok Mum can I have Cedric back” Harry smirked. He knew Lily liked Cedric and if his mother approved so would everyone else. What Lily said is what happened.

Harry held open the door waiting for Cedric. After shaking everyone’s hands, Cedric came up and offered his arm to Harry, making Harry blush as he link his arm to Cedric’s and they started walking down the front steps and down the drive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily watched the boys walking through the window until they passed out of sight and sign happily. “He’s a very sweet boy, Harry has good taste, he must get that from you James” said said cheekily.

“I’d make a joke but I agree completely, he’s a good boy, Harry could have easily brought home a guy like Sirius was at the age” JMes said and shook visibly.

Indignantly Sirius asked “What’s was wrong with me at that age, I was wooing a certain werewolf, and I might add I’m still with said wolf”

“You started wooing me toward the end of 7th year after you’d turned 18 love, you were busy. Heading everything with legs at Cedric’s age first figuring out if you like girls, boys or both, then you were doing it to make me jealous.” Remus reminded his husband “You won me over after you got your head out of your arse”

“OHHHHHH” Lily exclaimed still looking out the window and hating that she was feeling like her sister but unable to look away. “Harry looked so shy, but he obviously wanted Cedric to kiss him, and I think Cedric knew because he was grinning like crazy, said something and Harry relaxed before Cedric DIIPED him and kissed him” Lily’s eyes were sparkling “Harry’s bringing red and giggling but Cedric just said goodbye so he’s one his was back in, go into the sitting room so it doesn’t look like we were spying”

~~~~~~~~

Harry couldn’t stop smiling the evening went so well!! The marauders behaved, his mother seemed to like Cedric almost as much as him. As much as his body was craving to kiss Cedric, he couldn’t help getting shy around him. Harry was pretty confident, he was cute, he knew it, more so since he was allowed to get rid contacts. His lithe seekers built was very slim like most seekers, other than the oddly bulk muscled Krum, but his slim figure was defined, training hard for a sport all your life will do that. He was popular, but he had no experience in romance. Girls had been asking him out since his first day at Hogwarts but he had no interest, when he realized he was gay, other than a makeout session with Seamus who was doing him a favor and teaching him how to kiss so he wouldn’t bullocks it up when he kissed someone for real, this time with Cedric was the only experience he had. Harry knew Cedric had dated before, if the gossip was right and at Hogwarts you never could tell, Cedric had one previous boyfriend and girlfriend (after her he knew he was gay). So he couldn’t muster up the courage to make the move. 

Smirking Cedric nudged his should and said “Harry if you want to kiss me you can, you don’t have to be shy about it, or ask, the answer will always be yes” he teased but after seeing Harry turn crimson he lurched forward, dipped Hrry back like he’d seen in some muggle film, and kissed him til they both needed to come up for air. “Goodnight my little green eyed beauty, and don’t make that face, I like that you’re shorter than me”

“You’re lucky I like you so much” Harry tried and failed to look cross. “I better go in, they try and hide it but everyone inside is staring right now”

Blushing himself after giving Harry such a passionate kiss with his family as an audience Cedric said goodnight the asked “Do you want to take a picnic tomorrow”

Smiling Harry nodded, worried his yes would be a squeak. With a final smile Cedric grabbed the broom Harry hadn’t noticed and headed home, as Harry went back inside.

“Harry!” Five adults said at once. He shook his head at them all, “I know you were spying, you don’t need details, other than I’m going on a picnic with him tomorrow, may I go up to my room?”

“Of course sweetheart, goodnight” Lily smiled at him.

After he’d gone up she decided to let everyone in on the Molly situation “So I confronted Molly about Ron’s behavior towards Harry, she made comments about Ginny, she had to have know jokes we made about them getting together as kids were jokes, or so you’d think” Lily said agitatedly “I snooped with Harry after we said goodbye, apparently she also thinks Harry is spoiled by us, and seemed very disappointedly Harry being gay because Ginny could every have money now, or some such rubbish along those lines”

“Well I’ve never been Molly’s biggest fan” Sirius piped up.

“That’s because she doesn’t approve of you and the trouble you get Harry into, though since James is usually involved I don’t see how she can think that, James is Harry’s father” Remus said half in thought.

James looked insulted “Am I a bad father?”

“NO!!!” Harry, who no one notice had come down to give his mother a goodnight kiss, yes he was 14 but it was just what they did, and he always hugged his dad and uncles when they were here at bedtime. “I like Mrs. Weasley, I don’t like that she wants me to marry that peat of a daughter so she can be Lady Potter, not that she would be anyway, but she wants to marry her off to me for my inheritance if what me and mum heard was true. Dad, you’re the best seriously, most the Weasley kids avoid Molly like the she has Dragon Pox anyway”

“Sweetheart......” Lily started, you know your father is Lord Potter and I am Lady Potter, we just think it’s pretentious and don’t use the titles.”

“And I’m Lord Black Prongslet, as you are about to be, and after Lupin and I bonded he became Consort Black, but we also don’t use those pretension titles.” Padfoot added.

“So, and Mum don’t get to excited here” Harry looked hard at his Mum, she simply smiled at her son “IF Cedric and I got married, would be be Consort Potter and Consort Black?”

James spoke up this time “Pads I may need your help explaining this, you know pureblood tosh better than me, but yes he would and wouldn’t. You know the Sacred 28 used to be the Sacred....... Sirius?”

Smirking Sirius cheekily replied “Yes but he Sacred Sirius didn’t seem a popular name” avoiding a punch from Prongs, Padfoot continued “But yes it was originally 77 families, I assume that number was chose for the significant of the number 7 and at the point in history there were a lot more purebloods.Lords and Ladies in our culture descend from the leading members of that original 77, that’s why there’s 77 seats if the Wizard high court, if a family line dies out, the Department of Mysteries somehow knows which family is best suited to take that place and be “gifted” with the title of Lord, Lady or Consort, by the way Prongslet, Consort is just as Powerful as a Lady Married to a Lord or a Lord Married to a Lady.”

James picked up from here “IF you and Cedric ever got there, and son I know you’re mature but you’re 14 please don’t get married right out of school-“

“Like you and Mum you mean? You got married almost right out of school and mom was pregnant by at least the end of October if 1979” Harry looked into some surprised some impressed faces. “I’m not stupid you know, I’m tied for second in the year with Malfoy, only Hermione beats us, but what were you saying about Cedric?”

“Sweetheart,” Lily knew her son, better than anyone, he had her temper and after being hurt by the Weasleys in different ways she was expecting the temper to rise up soon “Amos, Cedric’s Father married Esme Fawley, the heir to her family and the title. She became Lady Fawley-Diggory, and though he’s of course Lord Diggory, I imagine that’s Cedric’s last name is a hyphenated form of their names. Her house is older and more prestigious, but Diggory like your father came from pure blood  
Family that married muggleborns and until........ well until a certain Halloween those families were t as highly regarded, that’s changing.” Lily sighed “Anyway my point is you and Cedric are both Heirs to two families, if you bonded yes he’d be Consort Potter and Consort Black, Sirius made his will unbreakable you inherit everything unless Moony survives him then you get half and the rest after money’s passing, you also have the tradition Black Trust fund which is in a new Vault. Could you ask Cedric to have your picnic later in the day? We haven’t gotten all your supplies for school and we need to visit Gringotts to get your new key, your Potter and black inheritances wouldn’t fit into the old vault and had to be moved. Now before I get side tracked again. You’d always been Lord Potter and Lord Black or you can hyphen it.  
Cedric will be Lord Diggory and Lord Fawley if you married. And each would carry the title of Consort to the two houses the other has lordship over.” Lily smiled kindly at her pride and joy as he took this in.

“..Oh....o-oh..... OH MERLIN” Harry looked panicked “I’m known in the last Potter, and since Sirius did whatever he did even with his Black blood Malfoy can’t continue the black Family line. I’m gay, so is Cedric, we end 4 family lines if we get together. Id especially do what Voldemort didn’t and erase the Potter family.”

Sirius spoke up now “Harry you are not my son but you’re my heir, if MERLIN FORBID, we had ever lost Prongs or Petals (his nickname for the female Marauder) I’d have blood adopted you had wanted it. I know you want kids one day Prongslet, but you can have them, you’d need at least 2, someone can’t hold titles from more than 2 houses unless as a Consort.” Harry looked confused, Sirius looked amused “And as men can’t get pregnant, even wizards, you’d have to adopt. Kingsley discovered a lot of muggles with children that had magic and the religious superstitious lot most are scared of magic and think the Devil marked their children, unfortunately i’m sure many more kids be give up by the muggles, there’s some one letting people know just enough truth to scare muggles into giving up their children. And these kids will fill these orphanages because someone who doesn’t seem to care much about blood purity still wants magical children raised in the magical world”

“I’d don’t like that” Harry said “I want kids and I know the wizarding world isn’t the muggle one, we know the the magical properties of love and that’s why same sex could are common accepted and respected unlike what Hermione tells me about the muggle world, I figured I’d adopt someday..... I didn’t realize, stupidly, I could make them Black and Potter heirs..... so I’d be HYPOTHETICALLY Mum Consort Diggory and Fawley and he be Consort Potter and Black?”

Remus spoke up this time “That’s correct and you’d need at least two children to pass on the 4 names.” 

“Ok....” Harry said thinking he kissed his mother’s cheek and hugged his Dad and Uncles. “I’m going to try to sleep so I look decent for my picnic with Cedric tomorrow” Harry was trying and failing to had his blush. 

“I’ll walk you up sweetheart, I’m having tea tomorrow as usual and I’ve invited Esme Diggory, I feel like we should get to know one another a little, I won’t embarrass you Harry, I’m not Molly Weasley” she said with a mischievous smile. “Also you’re going to back to school in 4 days, you’ll be with Cedric at school, spend a little more time with is before term starts, you know how much I miss you when you’re away. As do the marauders”

Smiling lovingly at his mother he promised to tell Cedric that after the picnic he’d need to spend some family time but asked his Mum if the day after tomorrow they could do their Diagon Alley shopping with Cedric and his Parents.

“I’ll discuss it with Mrs. Diggory tomorrow love” Lily said with a found smile and they went their spectate ways at the second floor landing and went to bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily Potter was preparing for tea, she’d started hosting a ladies tea when Harry was 3 for other women with young children, oddly enough Narcissa Malfoy was a regular at these teas. Her and Lily had become close friends once Lily realized Narcissa wasn’t a death eater or even a follower of Voldemort or his views. She was just a proper high born lady, in public anyway, Lily found her dry wit and her absolute love and devotion to her son endearing. Their sons got along as children but Lily long suspected Draco had a crush on Harry and instead of handling it normally did what so many boys do and antagonized Harry, which wasn’t the way to win him over and they’d become less friendly since starting Hogwarts. It didn’t effect the mother’s friendship and Lily was starting to wonder if Ronald Weasley wasn’t the cause of a lot of the discord. Lily wouldn’t want Harry to be with Draco, their personalities just wouldn’t work, Cedric was a better match for him. 

Molly would be there, she was never rude to any of Lily’s guest but was cool toward Narcissa and Lily didn’t know if her patience would take that today. Esme Diggory would be joining for the first time. As would Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Minerva “Aunt Minnie” McGonagall, Hesita Jones, Emmiline Vance, Andromeda Tonks and Delia Wood.

Once Dobby had show all the ladies into the parlor, not the usual one but the formal parlor, she knew Harry and Cedric’s relationship might be brought up and wanted the grandeur of the room as well as her status as Lady Potter and what her family meant to the wizarding world to be a reminder simply by looking at the richly furnished room if Molly said something that offended her, Mrs. Diggory, or any pureblood in the room.

Almost everyone was seated only 2 guest had yet to arrive, Esme was expected to be 5 minutes late as she has owled to let Lily know she was helping Cedric with his picnic with Harry, she sounded as excited about their relationship in the letter as Lily. Molly was also late for the first time ever.

“Everyone get comfortable we are just waiting for 2, and I dare say they will be here any minute” Lilly announced.

All the ladies started seating themselves “Minnie you’ve missed my last 2 teas with your lesson planning do come sit by me” Lily asked her favorite former professor. “I’m saving one seat for one of our late guests but the other is yours” she smiled.

Minerva gave her a smile she saved only for those she care about most “Of course Lily, I actually wanted to talk to you about how impressive Harry’s become in my class, I know professional quidditch is where he’s headed but I think he should have Newts in all the core subjects as well as Arthrimamcy and Ancient Runes. I know he loves Hagrid but after this year I think he should drop the subject”

“I agree and James and I already talked to Harry and he’s agreed” Lily replied.

“You always were sensible Lily, good we can have a normal tea now” Minerva smiled.

“I wouldn’t be so sure” Lily said with a pointed look to Minne when Molly walked in. “Harry finally came out of the closet fully and is dating Cedric Diggory, they’re on a picnic now, I’ve invited his mother to tea, she’s running late because she was helping prepare a picnic Cedric planned for Harry.”

Minerva pursed her lips together “Why should that matter to Molly? I know some muggles have prejudice against gay individuals but it doesn’t exist in our world”

“She wanted Ginny to marry Harry, I might have snooped after Ron all but broke Harry heart by berating him for being Sirius’s heir, starting to date Cedric and so on, turn out Molly thinks I spoil my son to much yet she wanted Ginny to be Lady Potter and enjoy a life of leisure and money.” Lily said with a bit of anger. 

Molly approached the seat next to Lily before Lily spoke up “Oh I’m sorry Molly we have a new Lady joint us for tea and I’m saving this seat for her, oh here she is now”

A very pretty, kind looking witch, maybe 5-10 years older than Lily but it was hard to tell had entered the room. “The Lady Esme Diggory” Dobby announced to the room.

Esme blushed “I hope he announces everyone, I can’t remember the last time my entrance was announced actually and I never use the title Lady Diggory”

Lily smiled kindly “Dobby is VERY attached to Harry, and because of Cedric I’m sure he felt the need to show you great respect hoping to make Harry happy, even though Harry couldn’t care less about Lord, Lady, or Consort titles. I’ve saved you a seat right here Esme, how did our sons get off on their picnic”

Molly having been seated by Narcissa purposely by Lily, was furious, not only was she seat far away from the woman who was supposed to be the mother of her future son in law, but she was next to the wife of a former Death Eater, never mind that Lucius had died from spattergroit 7 years ago, and now Lily was sitting next to the mother of the boy her son was on a romantic date with and they seemed so happy about it. “Mrs. Diggory surely you’re not encouraging this dalliance if your son with Harry, you and you husband are the last in your lines and your names would die out if your son doesn’t marry a woman and produce an heir, and Lily, honestly, the Potter name simply can’t died out and now Harry carries the black name, it’s all over the papers. When Harry comes of age he will be the richest and most eligible young man in the country, not to mention soon your son will be of age and Harry is 14 if someone contacted the ministry he could be jailed to raping young Harry”

Lily and Esme froze in shock and anger.

Narcissa sneered at Molly “I’m sure you’d much rather Harry showed interest in your daughter? No doubt you’ve been planting the seed for years, and I highly doubt if it was one of your twins, who I believe are Cedric’s age, were the one Harry was interested in you’d object as much. As long as it was a Weasley he wanted”

Molly swelled with indignation “Lily and I have planned Harry and Ginny being together since childhood they were basically betrothed-“

“THAT IS ENOUGH MOLLY!” Lily Potter yelled, her anger was legendary, didn’t appear often but it was a sight to behold. “First of all you don’t follow those traditions of betrothals and I would NEVER presume to choose who my son should be with. We joked as friends do when their children are young and play house together. Harry is gay, it doesn’t mean then end of any family lines as adoption solves that problem, or even naming godchildren their heirs.” Lily noticed an odd gleam in Molly eye when this was mentioned. “My son wants children Molly, Harry whether he’s godfather to and of your grandchildren will not be leaving the family fortunes to them, now can we get off of this vulgar talk of money? I’m surprised you can’t be happy for Harry, you’re like an aunt to him”

Molly was incensed “You’re spoiled son was supposed to marry my daughter, all her life it’s all me and her have talked about, she’s in love with Harry Potter, she should be Lady Potter, you should feel sick that a boy almost 17 is sexually interested in your son, well I’ll have Ron watching and report Cedric to to ministry if there’s anything inappropriate, which with such spoiled teenage boys there will be.”

“Get out of my home Molly, do not return, you’ll find a law that says that they can have any physical relationship they want as long as Harry is 14 and Cedric isn’t yet 17 before they start a physical relationship, I live in the modern world, I know teenagers are sexually active, your sons all certainly were by or before my sons age. I’m sorry your daughter will have to figure out how to live her life on her own merit and not depend of my sons inheritance.” Lily didn’t yell but her soft voice was deadly. “Dobby, remove Molly from the home and reset the wards so that neither her Ginny or Ron Weasley can enter the property. Now lets the rest of us enjoy our tea”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
